


Long Distance Call

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone sex pwp, with a little fluffiness. Thiefshipping yaoi one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing Card Games Is Just Like Making Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211912) by ChaosRocket and Individually Packaged. 



> This was my first fic! Thanks go out to ChaosRocket, Individually Packaged, Faiakishi, and Sitabethel for beta'ing this and encouraging me to post it. Without all of your support, I probably would have never started posting fanfiction! You ROCK!

“Are you lying down?”

“Mm-hmm.” 

“Good.” Marik smirked to himself, imagining his partner lying naked on their bed back home. He moved the phone to his left ear and let his eyes fall closed. “I’ve missed you. So much. I’ve missed your fingers on my skin.” He began to stroke his chest lightly with his free right hand, all the while imagining it was Bakura’s hand. He wished he could reach his own back. 

“I’ve missed you, too. This bed is too big for one person.” 

“I know what you mean.” Marik scooted closer to the center of the rented double bed before resettling. 

“So how are Ishizu and Odion doing?” 

Marik sighed as he resumed toying with his torso, one slender finger dancing down his neck and across his collarbone. “Well enough. Odion hasn’t changed one bit, and Ishizu still hasn’t forgiven you.” 

“It’s not as if I forced you to leave with me,” came the gruff reply, and Marik smiled imagining Bakura’s eyebrows furrowing the way they always did when he was irritated. “She does realize you left of your own free will?” 

“She should. I’ve told her several times,” Marik answered as he moved his hand down to tease along his stomach. “But she likes blaming you. She says you’re ‘corrupting’ me.” 

“Please!” Bakura snorted. “There’s nothing left to corrupt.” 

Marik chuckled, dragging his fingertips lazily past the waistband of his sleep pants and brushing them repeatedly along his semi-hard member. “She thinks you’re seducing me back into a life of crime.” 

“Ishizu gives me far too much credit and you far too little,” he declared. 

“Well, she doesn’t know me as well as she thinks she does.” As the light caresses began to excite him to his full size, Marik took himself in hand firmly, biting back a moan at the feeling. He faintly heard Bakura snidely remark that he knew things about Marik his sister never would. 

“Some things Sister should remain ignorant to,” he said, trying to keep his voice light as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down. “So what—have you been up to since I left?” he questioned, breathing a sigh of relief when Bakura missed the hitch in his voice. 

“Oh, nothing especially interesting. I’ve been hustling pool more since you’re not here to keep me entertained. There’s nothing else really to do around here aside from hang out with Ryou, and he’s been busy preparing for his bleeding exams.” 

“Uh-huh,” Marik replied, only half paying attention to Bakura’s words. He was more interested in his voice; that deep, sultry voice that was perfect for whispering lewd things into his ear. Quickening his hand’s ministrations, Marik imagined Bakura moaning his name. 

Bakura continued to update Marik on his recent activities and Marik responded with a noncommittal, “yeah,” or “mm-hmm,” periodically. It wasn’t long before he felt the heat building in his belly and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

He hadn’t intended to work himself up this much, but now that he’d started he found that he had no desire to stop. He panted quietly away from the receiver as he tried to calm down a bit, his fast, frantic rubbing returning to a more sedate pace. His hand slipped smoothly over his stiff flesh in hard, measured strokes. Feeling wetness dripping onto his hand, he spread the collected pre-cum over his length before swirling his fingers over the seeping tip. He struggled to keep from moaning Bakura’s name. 

“Are you even listening to me, Marik?” 

Marik licked his dry lips before moving the receiver back toward his mouth. “Yes, I’m listening.” 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Bakura shot accusingly. “You seem distracted. Is something the matter?” 

“No, nothing’s wrong. I’m just a bit drained. It’s hard to focus.” Well, at least the last part was true. 

“Ah, well, I won’t keep you long then. I just wanted to hear your voice,” he admitted quietly. 

Marik groaned softly as arousal shot though him at those soft, tender words. 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. “Marik, are—are you jerking off?” 

Marik’s cheeks heated. “A little,” he admitted, his reply slightly breathless. 

Another long pause, then a husky, “Hold on.” 

Marik heard Bakura set the phone down. A minute later he heard the phone being picked up and the snap of a lid clicking shut. “Alright, where were we?” 

Marik smiled as he listened to Bakura settling himself in their bed. “I believe you were going to pleasure yourself while giving me the play-by-play.” 

“Mm, that’s right.” Marik heard quiet squelching in the background as Bakura worked a handful of lube over his erection. “I can’t remember the last time I did this. I’ve gotten too used to you getting me off. I can’t help but wish that my hand were your mouth.” 

Marik grunted his agreement as he went back to slowly teasing his own cock. “Just think of all the things I’ll do to you when I get back. I’m going to kiss and suck every inch of you.” 

“Ngh,” was the only response he received, and Marik increased the pressure on his member, trying to judge how fast Bakura was stroking. 

“I’m going to take you face-to-face and watch the pleasure building behind your eyes.” 

“Oh, yes,” Bakura groaned. “Harder, Marik! Faster.” 

Another bolt of arousal shot to Marik’s groin at Bakura’s lusty moans and Marik increased his pace, but not enough to send him over the edge—not yet. 

“Ugh...I’m going to hit your sweet spot until you’re begging me to let you come.” 

“Marik...oh, gods...” 

“Are you—getting—close?” he panted. 

“Yes,” Bakura whispered back. 

“Good. Come for me, ‘Kura. I’m not—gonna come—‘til you do.” 

Bakura let out a desperate, strangled moan. 

“Tell me how—good it feels.” 

“Oh, Marik, it feels—ah!—so good! So close, Marik!” 

“Say my name, Bakura.” 

“I-I-I—Ma-Marik!” It wasn’t a moment after hearing his own name yelled so passionately that Marik came himself, Bakura’s name falling from his lips like a chant. It wasn’t until he’d finished spasming that Marik realized he’d dropped the cell phone. Returning the device to his ear, Marik could hear Bakura gasping just as loudly as he was himself. 

“Was it good for you?” he joked into the receiver, smiling at Bakura’s breathless laugh. 

“Could’ve been worse. You?” 

“Would’ve been better with you here.” 

“Mm.” 

They laid in silence for several minutes as they caught their breath. As his heartbeat settled, Marik found himself growing sleepy. 

“You know, I think this is the worst part,” he said thoughtfully. 

He heard Bakura shift on the other end. “What is?” 

Marik hugged an extra pillow close and snuggled against it. “Not being able to fall asleep in your arms.” 

“...Yeah,” he agreed softly. 

“Night, Kura,” Marik murmured sleepily. 

“Sweet dreams, Marik.”


End file.
